Among the many efforts at recycling raw materials for fuel, pyrolysis of waste materials is currently used to produce hydrocarbon products. Pyrolysis is a thermochemical decomposition of organic material at elevated temperatures between 300° C. and 900° C., without the presence of oxygen or other reagents. Pyrolysis done by batch process is not as efficient as continuous-process pyrolysis.